


Collaring

by PeachTale



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Begging, Hisoka Morow Week, Light Dom/sub, M/M, collaring, dom Leorio, interrupted sub/dom play, sub hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Hisoka and Leorio have been together for a while now, particularly like this, but something is about to change in their relationship and Hisoka isn't expecting it to be this.
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hisoka Morow Week





	Collaring

Day 4 Collaring/Sub&Dom

The two men had been _playing_ with each other for a while now, almost two years had gone by since they had come up with this arrangement. It had been two and a half years when they had first met, which had been at the Hunter Exam where Hisoka had been rather impressed at Leorio standing up to him, even though he was well aware that he had no chance against the other man.

Just the mere _memory_ of that day and that _look_ he had given him caused him to moan and arch his back while Leorio fucked him, before looking into those dark eyes and saw something completely different within them.

Given their positions, it wouldn’t make sense to anyone were they to know what the two were doing. Afterall Leorio was at a physical disadvantage compared to Hisoka, yet the younger man became so much more confident around him, he was bossy and there was no hint of nervousness around him; at least not often. And when they were alone, in private together?

Leorio was _always_ in control, and Hisoka had no complaints about that either, he was more than happy to give up control for the man, to be used by him, filled up with his cum and sometimes be treated as nothing more than a toy for the younger man’s own pleasure.

He moaned even louder as his prostate was pressed _perfectly_ in time with his thrusts, he groaned and gasped with his movements, wanting so much more from him.

“Better ask first before you cum.” Leorio growled at him.

 _Fuck_ did he adore that demanding glare in those brown eyes, along with the lust that tinged them too. Yet he had to decide if he _wanted_ to ask, because he always did enjoy the punishments that the other man would dish out to him.

Yet for the moment he would play it safe. They would surely have some more rounds of sex after all, he could misbehave then.

“ _Oh… please may I cum?”_ he asked as he began to feel the pressure build up inside him, he was close but he was also aware that he could hold it off.

There was a sudden halt, one that Hisoka nearly didn’t register as he focused on his own pleasure but he stilled to look at the man above him. At first he assumed that perhaps the man just wanted to have him teased a little bit, make him beg to be allowed to cum until he couldn’t take it any more, he would either be given permission or he would just cum anyway and receive punishment for it.

Then Leorio pulled out of him and moved back, causing for him to begin to sit up, wanting to question him what was going on.

“ _Stay put.”_ was the sharp command and the magician stayed in place, now considering this was also part of an act, a new way to tease him.

Another part of him wanted to ignore the command, end the play and demand to know what was going on, but he was enjoying this unknown element of it, he wanted to see what he was going to be up to. What he _didn’t_ expect was to have Leorio pick up a box that had been hidden by his jacket, bringing it to the bed, and he noticed that the man looked rather uncertain.

“Toys?” he asked as he eyed up the box, though normally they would consult each other about the sex toys they would buy, given that he had a preference over what one’s he liked, what vibrations and speeds they would go up to, and usually _he_ was the one to buy them.

Not that he minded, his funds were far more free flowing while his lover had a focus, a _goal_ in life that needed his finance to go towards that instead.

“Er… no...” he handed him the box, not looking at him as his cheeks began to flush.

“And you couldn’t have finished fucking me first?” he teased him, as he sat up on the bed, though he was still trying to figure out what was actually in the box, yet he did so enjoy making his lover sweat, even if he did prefer being the one to sweat beneath him.

“ _No.”_

Now he had returned to sounding like the dom that he was enjoying, so with a rather mocking pout he began to open the box carefully, all the while he felt those eyes watching him as he lifted the lid and removed the tissue paper that was covered in playing card suits. His breath was taken away from him as he saw what was in there.

There neatly placed on the tissue paper was a black leather collar, with a large O ring and he reached in to touch it, feeling the soft, buttery leather against his finger tips, but it was clearly sturdy enough to not fall apart after one or two sessions together. His fingers then moved to touch inside the collar, finding that it was just as soft and with padding as well to make it more comfortable for him to wear, as he looked it over, he could roughly calculate just how much money Leorio must have spent on it, and not just that, but he knew what this _meant_ too.

His mind kept coming back to the money that Leorio had just dropped on him, money that he should have kept to himself, regardless of what he was asking of him.

“Well?” the other man’s voice was quiet, sounding unsure and nervous once again.

The magician considered how he could respond, what he answer was.

“You shouldn’t have done this.” he began, noticing that the dark haired man merely nodded, resigned at his answer, as if he _knew_ this would happen. Which he found rather interesting to him, because if that was the case, why didn’t he buy a cheaper collar? “Your money would have been better kept in that side account of yours.” he added.

Leorio looked over at him, glaring at him before catching that mischievous look in those golden eyes, realising that this was merely a rouse of the man’s own doing, he was wanting something more from him before he answered the question seriously.

Carefully Hisoka picked up the collar before holding it out to him. “Are you going to put it on me?”

“You...” there was so much that he wanted to say, to _call_ the man before him, but instead he moved towards him to carefully put the collar on him, checking to make sure that it wasn’t too tight, then he grabbed the O ring and forcefully pulled the red head close to him, though Hisoka just looked at him with a smile, pleased at this reaction. “Am not done with you.”

Glee lit up those golden eyes as he moved back into his original position on the bed, though Leorio grabbed one of his legs and moved it towards his shoulder before thrusting into him.

He moaned loudly as his prostate was pressed with more force than before, he was going to cum, with or without permission given how quickly Leorio was moving inside him, and he was more than happy to take the consequences of not asking.

“Are you… actually… okay with… with this?”  
Hisoka groaned in pleasure, gasping and arching up for him, pressing their bodies together.

Leorio had never collared anyone before, and Hisoka had never accepted a collaring either, though they had discussed collaring overall, with the magician openly admitting that he wouldn’t accept a collar from _any_ dominant unless they proved they were worthy of him. Leorio was more than willing to learn everything that Hisoka knew about the concept of collaring, although it wasn’t that much but he still knew the basics that he passed on to Leorio.

He agreed to be collared by him because Leorio was entertaining, he was willing to learn more about what Hisoka wanted to try, never mind the fact that he was willing to see to his injuries; in fact he _never_ demanded to be paid, not that the red head did however, keeping the pay similar to that he had paid Machi. Then there was how Leorio would be with him like this, have him _beg_ for his cock, to beg to be allowed to cum, and if he didn’t beg or ask to cum? The punishments were always interesting.

Of course Leorio did something that his previous partners would do, but never to the same extent. _Aftercare_ , his little blueberry would already have things waiting for him once they were finished with their play, he would even make sure that he would have a nice bath or shower afterwards if he felt the other man needed it.

It was surprising that he was allowing himself to be collared, yet with him? He was more than willing to have this collar.

“ _Please… please let me cum...”_ he began to pant out instead of replying, he couldn’t answer the question right now, there was no real need for him to answer it. _“Please… please...”_

Leorio leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Cum for me.”

Hisoka cried out as his cock spurt out cum over them, causing the other man to cum inside him with a loud grunt, before falling on top of him without meaning to. Not that the magician cared, he could take his weight and he was fine with it, as he came down from his high before starting to stroke his dark hair, allowing his dom to come down from his high, panting into his chest.

“Oh… jeez...” Leorio moved off him finally, pulling out of him and then moved to lie down next to him on his side, with Hisoka doing the same to look at him.

“Did you ask me something?” he asked him teasingly.

With a scoff, Leorio moved to get a damp towel before starting to wipe him down, removing the cum from his stomach and between his legs, as the magician slowly began to sit up and tilting his head at him, wanting him to reply to his question.

“Are you really all right with...” he gestured to the collar.

A sharp nail touched the collar as a smile spread across his face. “Yes I am, but I don’t want you to spend your money on this kind of thing again.”

Now Leorio looked at him with a frown. “Er, I thought _I_ was the dom here.”

“And you _are_.” he chuckled. “But I believe am the _sugar daddy_ here.” he leaned in to kiss him and moved his hand to rest on the back of his neck. “Next time you want to get a gift, I will give you the funds for it.”

He looked uncomfortable with this new arrangement. “I don’t want to take you for your money.” yet he didn’t pull away from him, leaning into him again and gaining a kiss.

“You’re not.” he assured him with a smile. “As I said, you should be using your money for your schooling.”

“I can balance things out! I don’t need to have you _give_ me money all the time. It’s bad enough that you pay me for simply looking over your injuries.”

“You need to replenish your supplies, and I can afford to pay you for seeing me.”  
“So you...” he began but trailed off as the magician began to kiss his neck, then moaned softly. “You like it?”

“Of course I do. Though this will be worn just like this.” He wasn’t going to wear this anywhere else, it wouldn’t go with _any_ of his outfits after all.

“Well yea, I know you said that...” he trailed off as Hisoka kissed his lips again and once they parted he chuckled. “You are so distracting.”

“I know, but if you want me to wear another in public, it will need to be more suited.” he advised him.

“So we can just look at others and...” he trailed off, because now Hisoka would be paying for the other collar.

“I’ll buy it. Now do you plan on doing anything else with me?”

Now Leorio looked away from him, seemingly sheepish. “I was kinda hoping we could sleep. I was stressed about how you were going to react.” he lightly touched the collar and all Hisoka did was chuckle.

Really he wanted him to play with him some more while wearing the collar, but with Leorio being tired, he was willing to wait and have him sleep. So without another word he went under the covers with Leorio following him, but before the young man settled down in the bed, he looked at him.

“Do I take it off?” he asked as he gestured to the collar.

“No. It doesn’t leave my neck until you leave, then when we meet like this you put it back on.” now Hisoka pulled him close to have him lie next to him. “Of course that means you need to keep the collar with you.”

All Leorio did was nod and curl up before closing his eyes to quickly fall asleep. While Hisoka just looked at him fondly, touching his collar again, pleased that this was how their relationship had developed into and wondering what would happen next.


End file.
